Empty Flower
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Todos foram mortos; apenas ela fora poupada. Mergulhada no cinza e no rubro. SakuXMada Song-fic, One-shot, Drama, Angst e Tragédia


Empty shell inside of me

**Empty Flower**

por Nicole

Empty shell inside of me

I'm not myself

I'm a replica

Of me

Sakura olhou para o memorial MEC de Konoha e passou levemente os dedos pelos nomes de Sasuke e Naruto, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria por sua bochecha. Esta era a única hora do dia na qual ela era capaz de chorar, mesmo que sempre fosse uma lágrima solitária.

Seus olhos estavam tristes e sem o brilho característico de outrora, de uma época mais feliz, antes da Guerra.

A Guerra.

Sasuke e Naruto não a viram.

O Uchiha foi morto pelo irmão meses antes. Itachi conseguira os olhos de Sasuke e o matara em seguida, afirmando que ele não mais lhe era útil.

O Uzumaki foi pego pela Akatsuki no mesmo dia. Porém morreu dez dias depois, quando a extração da Kyuubi foi concluída.

Ela deslizou as pontas dedos nos nomes dos demais que morreram no mesmo dia, há tantos anos: Kakashi, Kiba e Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sai e Yamato-taishou. Porém, dessa vez, nenhuma lágrima veio. Sua quota era de uma por dia, quando lia os nomes do Vingador e do Hiperativo.

Ela fora a única a sobreviver àquele encontro com Tobi. E se culpou por muito tempo por isso. Muito tempo mesmo. Tempo esse, no qual ela se torturou, tanto mental quanto fisicamente.

Naquele dia, ela viu um por um cair, e ela, por ser a única médica, teve que assisti-los sem poder ajudá-los. O máximo que fazia era curar ferimentos mais sérios para que retornassem ao combate. Até que todos caíram por terra e Tobi pegou um Naruto semi-consciente e o jogou sobre os ombros e virou-se para ir embora. Nesse momento Sakura acordou de sua dor e o atacou. Não que tenha surtido efeito, mas mesmo assim ela tentou.

O ninja da máscara laranja a pegou pelo pescoço e lhe disse que não a mataria, porque a missão dela era voltar para Konoha e informar à Hokage o que acontecera, além de que ela fora a escolhida para reviver o clã com Sasuke, caso ele não morresse.

A rosada fez como lhe foi dito: voltou para a vila, porém levando os corpos dos companheiros caídos e o de Sasuke, pois passou pelo local da luta dele com Itachi.

Menos de uma semana depois, ela foi embora da vila buscando salvar seu melhor amigo. Ainda tinha esperanças d'ele estar vivo, uma vez que o chakra da Kyuubi era muito maior do que o de todos os outros e que a maioria dos Akatsuki estava, pelo menos, um pouco debilitada.

Ela seguiu por dias e noites sem descanso. Vagou e andou por lugares desconhecidos, belos e exóticos, deprimentes e sangrentos, atravessou o mar, até por fim ouvir um boato e seguir para o País da Chuva. Onde encontrou o que procurava. Porém já era muito tarde.

Empty shell inside of me

I'm not myself

I'm a replica

Of me

Ela olhou para o corpo sem vida de seu melhor amigo. Sua expressão era de dor. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos sobre as marcas da bochecha do loiro. O fluxo cada vez maior, assim como a dor e o sentimento de inutilidade.

Sakura se sentia vazia, inútil, sem vida. Uma concha, oca em seu interior, e com sua pérola roubada. A mais bela e pura pérola, roubada. Isso era demais para ela. Demais mesmo. Colapsou (?) sobre o corpo em sua frente e chorou por segundos ou eras; jamais saberia dizer, estava alheia.

Não sentiu as presenças atrás de si, não ouviu o barulho de seus passos, não viu o círculo que formou em volta de si. Nada importava naquele momento, apenas a sua dor.

A Haruno ouviu uma voz feminina fria perguntar-lhe quem ela era. Nesse momento se deu conta de que todos os membros remanescentes da organização se encontravam em volta dela. Mas isso não importava. Não mais. Pois todos estavam mortos, ou condenados a morrer em breve, agora que todos os bijuu estavam nas mãos daqueles psicopatas.

Ela não ligava se morresse: já não tinha mais vida; não ligava se fosse torturada: dor maior do que a que sentia, provavelmente, não existia; não ligava se fosse usada como isca: ninguém viria por ela, pois fugira. Ou seja, nada tinha a perder, logo nada importava.

A mulher de voz fria lhe perguntou novamente quem era, com um pouco de irritação, dessa vez. E foi novamente ignorada.

Outra voz, dessa vez masculina, profunda e ainda mais fria, mas com um toque de indiferença, uma indiferença familiar à kunoichi rosada, respondeu que a menina era uma colega de seu otouto.

No momento seguinte Sakura estava dando um forte soco na barriga do Uchiha, surpreendendo a todos, mas o que mais foi surpreendente, foi o fato do Sharingan não tê-la visto se movimentar.

A médica-nin ostentava expressão nenhuma. Seus olhos não brilhavam, não tinham vida, ela era apenas uma boneca de porcelana com olhos de vidro: bela e vazia.

O que houve em seguida, ela não se lembra com clareza, mas o estrago que produziu foi grande. Não sabe se chegou a matar algum deles, ou se apenas feriu alguém ou todos, mas, sinceramente, isso pouco importava, pois eles a matariam.

Ela esperou a morte de olhos fechados. Alguém lhe segurava pelo pescoço e a prensava rudemente contra uma parede. Sua expressão era serena, como que não apenas aceitando o fim, mas também desejando-o. Porém não sentiu dor, nem lâmina fria, ou punho quente. Sentiu ser jogada sobre o ombro de alguém e, após uma caminhada, foi brutalmente jogada em um chão frio de pedra.

--

- Sakura-sama. – a rosada foi desperta de seus devaneios por uma voz profunda, fria e indiferente. Uma voz que conhecia muito bem e lembrava-lhe uma outra. Ela fez um breve movimento com a cabeça, para indicar que o ouvia. – Madara-sama deseja vê-la. – ela concordou e deu uma outra olhada no memorial, lendo os últimos nomes, os nomes de todos os demais ninjas da Aldeia Oculta da Folha fora o dela.

I'm home again

...

And now I'm behind your door

I tried so hard

To obey the law

And see the meaning of this all

Remember me?

Before the war

...

Long ago

Ela andava com os olhos vazios pregados ao chão. Não tinha coragem de encarar os civis que sobreviverem. Sabia que recebia olhares de ódio, desgosto, reprovação; sabia que jamais a perdoariam; sabia que a consideravam algo muito pior do que lixo. Mas isso não a afetava. Talvez tivesse afetado há muito tempo, antes da Guerra, antes da perda, antes de estar sozinha. Antes. Quando ainda tinha um coração.

As you can see

When you look at me

I'm pieces of what I used to be

...

They made me a heart of steal

--

Sakura não tinha noção do tempo que passou presa naquele calabouço ou que fosse. Mas isso não importava, ela estava ocupada demais se lembrando dos amigos e chorando por eles. Até suas lágrimas se secarem. Para sempre. Ou assim foi o que ela pensou.

Sentia-se uma nada. Seus sorrisos se foram, seu brilho se apagara, suas lágrimas secaram, seu coração despedaçara, sua fonte de vida se fora e não queria mais viver, pois tudo fora-lhe roubado. Porém ali estava ela, biologicamente falando, viva. Por que não a mataram? Por que a trancaram ali? Eles já haviam tirado-lhe tudo o que tinha, então por que a torturar daquele jeito deixando-a viva com sua dor?

Por mais algum tempo ficou esquecida naquele lugar, em um estado de semi-consciência, nem dormindo, nem acordada, nem em contado com a realidade, nem em contado com o mundo dos sonhos, mas com a mente em branco, ao mesmo tempo que sua mente processava todas as lembranças de sua vida e inúmeros pensamentos se passavam por ela.

Até que a porta se abriu, revelando o ninja da máscara laranja, aquele que matara seus amigos. Mas ele não estava como ela se lembrava dele. Quem entrou foi uma criança gentil que tinha tamanho de adulto.

Tobi falou alegremente sobre banalidades e ajudou-a a se levantar, mas como ela não conseguia se suportar sobre as próprias pernas, ela a carregou nos braços gentilmente e seguiu para o banheiro, onde deu um banho caprichado nela e, em seguida, vestiu-lhe um belíssimo kimono rosa claro, com o desenho de uma borboleta do ombro esquerdo e o de uma árvore de sakura com um rio e muitas borboletas do joelho para baixo, e o obi era das cores das borboletas (lilás e outros tons de rosa, mas todos claros), fez um penteado elaborado e uma maquiagem simples e bela. Depois a levou para a cozinha, fez um ramen e deu-lhe comida na boca. Em nenhum momento Sakura deu qualquer sinal de que vida: ela era uma boneca de porcelana nas mãos de Tobi.

Após escovar os dentes dela, Tobi levou-a até o último andar da base e pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira maciça, na qual ele deu três batidas de leve, abriu e guiou a rosada para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.

Se Sakura não estivesse enterrada em seus mórbidos pensamentos e nem se torturando por não ter morrido com seus amigos, teria visto o bom gosto da decoração e o tamanho do quarto. Se ela tivesse ao menos ouvido o que Tobi dissera-lhe, saberia que aquele era o quarto de Uchiha Madara, o homem que foi um dos fundadores de Konoha e o fundador da Akatsuki.

Ela permaneceu em pé enquanto esperava-o. Não sabia exatamente o que fazia naquele lugar, esperava apenas que a matassem logo.

- Haruno Sakura. – ela virou-se na direção da voz masculina e a primeira coisa que viu foi o Mangekyou Sharingan brilhando em toda a sua glória. Depois reparou no longo cabelo negro e espetado, além de um pouco bagunçado; em seguida observou o nariz e a boca, iguais aos de Sasuke. Seus olhos estudaram cuidadosamente cada parte do corpo perfeito do homem a sua frente.

Ela também sentiu que ele a observava de cima a baixo, e teve a leve impressão de que ele poderia ver através da roupa que usava, porém isso não a incomodava, pois nada mais importava.

- Belíssima. Fiz bem em te escolher. – ela continuou a olhá-lo sem emoção, mas ele não pareceu se importar – Bem, vou explicar-lhe sua atual situação, Haruno Sakura. Mas antes devo lhe contar uma breve história. – como ela não se opôs, ele começou a narrativa.

"O clã Haruno nunca foi muito numeroso, embora não seja um clã novo, jamais se destacou e sempre preferiu não se meter nos assuntos políticos. Também não possui linhagem sanguínea avançada, ou jamais a fez de conhecimento público, porém algo que todo Haruno sempre teve é o controle perfeito de chakra. E isso me chamou a atenção. Eu vivi muito, viajei muito, lutei com muitos shinobis dos mais diferentes lugares, mas jamais encontrei alguém que controlasse melhor o chakra do que os membros de seu clã."

"Decidi então, há muito tempo, por sinal, que pelo um Uchiha se casaria com uma Haruno, uma vez que o seu clã é essencialmente feminino. Agora a pergunta é: por que demorei esse tempo todo? Porque nenhum de meus descendentes se provou forte o suficiente para ser escolhido como o reconstrutor do clã."

"Até Itachi nascer."

"Ele era extremamente promissor. No momento que eu o vi, eu soube que ele seria aquele que mataria todos aqueles inúteis que descendiam de mim."

"Cinco anos depois nasceu o irmão dele, Sasuke. E o escolhi para reconstruir o clã Uchiha com você."

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram um pouco por milésimos de segundos, mas tal ato não passou despercebido por Madara.

"Sim, você, Haruno Sakura. Eu soube de seu nascimento no dia em que nascera e decidi que você e o irmão de Itachi se casariam, mesmo que Sasuke ainda não tivesse nascido, eu tomei aquela decisão."

"O tempo passou e fiquei sabendo que você gostava dele, assim como também sabendo que ele gostava de você."

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

"Sim, ele gostava de você, mesmo nunca tendo demonstrado. E foi justamente por gostar de você que ele não a levou junto de si quando fugiu para junto do Orochimaru. Mas isso pouco importa, ele está morto agora; você mesma o enterrou."

"Já estava tudo decidido: Itachi mataria todos os inúteis do clã e mandaria Sasuke ficar forte. Este ficaria mais forte que Itachi e pegaria os olhos dele, depois faria você dele e você seria a mãe da nova geração dos Uchiha. Mas Sasuke estragou tudo."

Madara fingiu uma voz decepcionada.

"Porém esse estrago pode ser consertado."

Ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente tentando fazê-la curiosa, mas se essa foi a intenção, foi em vão.

"A idéia inicial era você gerar os filhos do Itachi, ma ele deixou bem claro que ele queria apenas os olhos de Sasuke. E como agora os Uchiha se resumem a nós dois, você gerará os meus filhos. Sinceramente, não ligo se forem mulheres ou homens, desde que tenham o seu controle de chakra e o meu Sharingan, eles serão invencíveis."

Sakura olhava-o incrédula.

"Não pense que será apenas eu a sair ganhando nesse acordo. Eu sei que você perdeu todos aqueles com quem se importava. E também sei que seu caminho shinobi era protegê-los. Sem eles você não tem motivo. E sem motivo, não tem vida. O que estou querendo é dar-lhe um motivo, uma vida. E esse motivo seriam os nossos filhos."

- Por que você simplesmente não me mata? Vou morrer de qualquer forma. – a voz dela saiu sem vida.

- Não pretendo matá-la após o nascimento de nossos filhos. Você é uma excelente kunoichi, seria um desperdício. Eu quero que você treine-os e ame-os. Quero que os crie. Quero... – ela o cortou

- Quer tentar me compensar por ter roubado meu motivo. Mas isso não dará certo. – ele deu uma risada seca.

- Não quero pressioná-la, mas não vou matá-la se negar a chance que gentilmente ofereço-lhe. Irei te deixar viva com sua dor. – fez uma pausa para as palavras terem o peso que queria sobre a garota – Ou você pode aceitar e receber um novo motivo e talvez até ser feliz... ao meu lado.

Eles se encaram por mais alguns momentos.

- Espero sua resposta amanhã. – virou-se para ir embora e começou a andar – Pode esperar aqui dentro mesmo, Tobi virá buscá-la daqui a pouco. – dito isso ele sumiu, deixando uma Sakura pensativa para trás.

Pouco depois a jovem se encontrava em um luxuoso quarto no andar debaixo ao de Madara e tinha três empregadas ao seu dispor.

As palavras do homem ainda ecoavam em sua mente, por mais que ela tentasse silencia-las. Deitou-se na gigantesca e confortável cama e se entregou a Hypnos.

I fall asleep and dream a dream

I'm floating in a silent dream

...

But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah

Na manhã seguinte Tobi a acordou e cuidou dela, assim como fizera no dia anterior, porém dessa vez o kimono era verde, da mesma cor dos olhos dela e com nenhuma estampa.

Sakura olhou no Mangekyou Sharingan do homem a sua frente. Tanto as esmeraldas quanto os rubis estavam frios e sem emoções. Ele esperou pacientemente pela resposta, enquanto tentava lê-la, em vão.

- Eu aceito. – a resposta veio após alguns minutos. Ele sorriu de canto e se aproximou dela estendendo um braço que colocou ao redor da cintura dela.

- Ótimo, minha flor. Agora vamos discutir os detalhes da nossa relação. – ele a guiou até uma varanda, onde havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Sobre a mesa havia duas xícaras, um bule de chá e alguns biscoitos.

Madara puxou a cadeira para Sakura e sentou-se em frente a ela, em seguida serviu chá para os dois e ficou admirando a beleza dela por um tempo antes começar a explicação.

- Primeiro de tudo é que nós teremos quatro filhos, porque no dia que Sasuke morreu eu engravidei quatro mulheres. – Sakura engasgou com o chá.

- Se você já as engravidou, então por quê?

- Porque essas quatro crianças farão os Mangekyou Sharingan dos nossos filhos serem eternos. Eu escolhi cada uma delas a dedo para que as crianças fossem fortes e dessem bons olhos aos nossos filhos. Também supervisionarei o treinamento delas e as mandarei matar o melhor amigo. Assim como nossos filhos irão matar os deles no momento que dominarem completamente o Sharingan regular.

Ele deu um tempo para que ela comentasse algo a respeito, como se esperasse que ela fosse dizer algo contra a idéia dele, porém ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eles serão treinados inicialmente por você, uma vez que é a única com controle perfeito de chakra, poderá ensiná-los melhor a controlá-lo. Com o tempo passarão a treinar também com os membros da organização, mas sem deixar de receberem os seus ensinamentos. Quando despertarem o Sharingan, passarei a treiná-los também.

"Assim que eles tiverem total domínio do terceiro nível, eles matarão o melhor amigo e suspenderei o treinamento com os membros da Akatsuki. Serão apenas nossos filhos, você e eu até o mundo deles escurecer, época na qual eles tirarão os olhos daqueles quatro crianças que foram geradas única e exclusivamente para isso."

Ele terminou a fala e estudou-a, em busca de alguma reação, por menor que fosse, porém Sakura nada esboçava.

- Minha flor – esticou o braço sobre a mesa e acariciou-lhe uma bochecha – não fique assim, em breve você terá um novo motivo. E eu prometo que enquanto ele não chega, pois você é muito nova para gerá-lo, farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz.

Ela levantou os olhos da mesa até esmeraldas e rubis se encontrarem. Permaneceu em silêncio e com a face desprovida de emoções, mas Madara pôde ver um flash de esperança naqueles olhos que estavam mortos antes de seu pronunciamento.

- E os últimos itens a serem esclarecidos são: todos os dias você virá aqui me ver; e, no dia o seu vigésimo aniversário, far-lhe-ei minha e você passará a ser Uchiha Sakura.

The light is green

My slate is clean

New life to fill the hole in me

Os quase cinco anos que se passaram desde aquela tarde foram agradáveis. Os Akatsuki se dirigiam a ela de uma forma muito respeitosa e ela chegou a fazer amizade com alguns deles, principalmente Tobi devido ao seu jeito infantil e Kisame devido à estupidez dele. Sakura passava grande parte do dia na companhia de Madara e chegou até a desenvolver um carinho por ele; a outra parte de seu tempo livre passava treinando. Já quase não pensava mais em sua antiga vida e seus amigos, porém chegar a esse ponto foi algo doloroso, principalmente no começo, porque se torturava mentalmente e algumas vezes até fisicamente.

Como Madara havia prometido, no dia do vigésimo aniversário de Sakura, a fez dele, sendo que nove meses depois, no último dia do ano, no qual caíra a mais rigorosa nevasca dos últimos dois séculos, nasceu a primeira filha deles.

Cinco meses depois do nascimento da primogênita, Madara anunciou a mudança deles, pois já havia conquistado e subjugado todo o mundo e desejava organizar seu império.

I'm home again

I won the war

Uchiha Madara adentrava em Konoha com sua esposa Uchiha Sakura ao seu lado. A rosada tinha a filha adormecida nos braços e já se encontrava grávida do segundo filho. Atrás do casal vinha Itachi e atrás deste os demais membros da organização, menos Tobi, pois este, como a kunoichi descobriu recentemente, era Madara.

Todos os shinobis da vila foram mortos, juntamente inúmeros civis. Os que sobreviveram e conheciam Sakura, a reconheceram imediatamente. Maldições sussurradas, palavrões ditos, olhares de ódio lançados, mas nada disso a afetava.

Madara não conseguia esconder o sorriso de satisfação de finalmente governar a vila que fundara. Seu Sharingan brilhava como nunca havia brilhado. Ele andava imponente com uma mão na cintura de sua esposa, seu olhar era superior e seus gestos, hipnotizantes. Ao chegar à praça central, mandou todas as pessoas se reunirem lá para que pudesse fazer um anúncio, anúncio este que o fez receber inúmeros olhares do mais puro ódio, que ele simplesmente ignorou.

A partir daquele dia Konoha seria a capital do império de Madara e todo aquele que fosse contra suas ordens ou fizesse qualquer coisa contra seus subordinados seria julgado e morto.

Os dias passaram e logo viraram semanas, as semanas, meses, e os meses, anos. Nesse tempo a rosada teve os outros filhos do plano e aprendeu a gostar do Uchiha, uma vez que ele era carinhoso e atencioso com ela.

Eles se davam bem, ambos frios e mortais. Rígidos com os filhos, exigiam muito respeito, tanto que as quatro crianças os chamavam pelo honorífico 'sama'. Eles seis tinham um excelente relacionamento familiar, porém não demonstravam isso em público. Para o povo, os garotos eram altamente reprimidos e submissos. O segundo realmente o eram, porém não eram de forma alguma reprimidos, na verdade, tinham muitas liberdades.

--

- Sakura-sama. – Itachi novamente despertou-a de seus devaneios. – Chegamos. – ele abriu a porta da sala de Madara e deixou-a passar antes de si.

A mulher entrou no cômodo, fez uma leve reverência para o marido, recebeu uma de cada filho e um aceno de cabeça por parte do Uchiha mais velho e, no momento seguinte, era abraçada por quatro crianças. A primeira a chegar na rosada fora Tsunade, sua primogênita, de doze anos. A menina era praticamente uma cópia da mãe, a única diferença era a cor dos olhos, enquanto os de Sakura eram esmeraldas, os de sua filha eram o Mangekyou Sharingan eterno. A segunda criança era seu caçula, Kakashi, de nove anos. O garoto parecia muito com a mãe e tinha os mesmo riscos de Itachi sob os olhos, além cabelos cinza chumbo e os mesmos olhos da irmã. E os outros dois filhos, os gêmeos Naruto e Sasuke, de onze anos, chegaram juntos. Naruto, que nascera quatro horas e vinte e cinco minutos antes, tinha cabelos laranja e se parecia bastante com o pai, já Sasuke, era a cópia exata da única paixão de Sakura, e ambos tinham os mesmos olhos dos outros dois.

Sakura sorriu para os filhos.

Raising from the place I've been

and trying to keep my home base clean

Now I'm here

and won't go back believe

...

No one placing blame on me

But nothing is what it seems to be

Sim.

Ela era feliz.

Madara havia dado-lhe uma razão para continuar. Agora ela não era mais uma boneca de porcelana com olhos de vidro. Agora era uma marionete, que sabia que o era, mas era feliz de o ser, pois tinha um motivo.

Gentilmente soltou-se dos filhos e foi até o marido, parando em sua frente e fazendo uma profunda reverência. O homem fez um sinal de que aquilo era desnecessário e mandou-se aproximar-se. Ela obedeceu e Madara deu-lhe um carinhoso selinho e depois agarrou sua cintura.

Ela olhou-o respeitosamente enquanto esperava-o dizer-lhe o porquê de chamá-la àquela hora.

- Minha flor, – ele começou passados alguns minutos. – como você sabe, desde quando o mundo tornou-se meu, tenho buscado acabar com toda a insubordinação e insubmissão de meus súditos, para que o mundo fique em paz. – ele caminhava pela sala guiando a esposa e com os filhos atrás de si, assim como Itachi, seguindo-o.

"E havia achado que finalmente poderíamos todos viver em paz sob o meu comando. – fez uma breve pausa. – Porém houve alguns... jovens... que pensaram diferente e foram pegos tentando formar uma rebelião. – ele parou em frente a uma porta dupla de madeira maciça e muito alta que levava à sala adjacente. Sakura olhou-o confusa. Ele estalou os dedos e a porta abriu-se, revelando uma grande sala com cinco pessoas de joelhos e amarrados no meio, porém de costas para os recém-chegados.

O Uchiha guiou a esposa pela a sala e ela pôde observar, a medida que aproximava-se, que as armas deles estavam jogadas na frente deles e, que mais a frente havia dois tronos, coisa que não havia antes, na última visita dela àquele lugar, há menos de uma semana.

"E estes, minha flor, são os jovens que vão contra a minha vontade. – ele disse ao ficar frente aos cinco prisioneiros.

A mulher segurou a respiração ao vê-los. Eles eram familiares demais.

E deveriam estar mortos.

Da direita para a esquerda, via-se um homem de cabelos cor de fogo, uma mulher loira de olhos verde-musgo, um homem moreno com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, uma outra loira, porém esta, oxigenada e, por último, um moreno que ostentava um sorriso falso.

Todos eles foram grandes amigos de Haruno Sakura.

Porém, quem estava ali, vendo-os, era Uchiha Sakura.

Ela olhou para o marido deixando todas as suas dúvidas transparecerem no olhar. Ele respondeu o olhar sem demonstrar qualquer emoção por alguns segundos e depois abaixou-se para pegar a espadinha de Sai.

Madara olhou para a arma e desembainhou-a. Brincou com ela por poucos minutos e virou-se para a esposa.

- Eles são os rebeldes. E devem ser punidos. – olhou significativamente para a arma em sua mão. – E como você, minha flor, quase não participou da minha ascensão. ... E nem me mostrou o quanto me é grata pelo o que fiz por você. ... Gostaria que executasse-os.

As esmeraldas alargaram-se em surpresa. Ele estavam mandando-a matar os antigos amigos. Amigos que ela pensou, por anos, estarem mortos.

Mas, por um lado ele tinha razão. Ele devolveu-lhe a vida.

Porém ele havia retirado-lhe a vida, em primeiro lugar.

Em contra-partida, ele havia poupado-a.

E dado-lhe quatro filhos perfeitos. Havia se tornado mãe por causa dele.

E perdido seu Sasuke-kun por culpa dele.

Ela ponderou por quase uma hora até chegar a uma decisão definitiva.

Are you gonna leave me now

When it's all over

Are you gonna leave me now

Is my world now over

Sua expressão era ilegível e seus olhos, vazios, quando retirou a arma de Sai das mãos do marido.

Madara deu um sorriso imperceptível.

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- Espero que possa ao menos pedir perdão pelo farei agora, pois sei que não sou digna de recebê-lo.

Ela abriu os olhos, e a única cor visível no segundo seguinte, era a rubra.

But nothing is what it seems to be

Owari

Ela matou os amigos? Ou foi o marido? Ou até mesmo ela mesma? Isso fica por conta da imaginação de cada um. Não tive coragem de escrever nenhum desses finais.

E finalmente terminei de escrever essa one-shot. lol Tinha começado-a em 12 de janeiro e só terminei dia 22 de maio (isso porque foram apenas umas oito páginas e meia ¬¬). Sem comentários para a minha enrolação.

E com relação a "A Flor dos Uchiha", não abandonei, é só que a escola, digo, vida está difícil, então ainda faltam mais algumas coisas para escreve aí eu posto antes das férias de julho, prometo.

Bjssss e espero que gostem, é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever um drama e uma song-fic.

MEC: Mortos Em Combate


End file.
